For example, a configuration of a four-wheel drive vehicle based on a FR vehicle is shown in Patent Document 1. The four-wheel drive vehicle shown in Patent Document 1 comprises an engine that is mounted on a front part of the vehicle, a transmission that is vertically installed, a transfer mechanism that is connected to an output side of the transmission, a rear propeller shaft and a front propeller shaft that are connected to the transfer mechanism and extend along the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and a rear differential gear and a front differential gear to which each propeller shaft is connected. The front propeller shaft is along the outside of transmission and extends to the arranged position of the front differential gear on the front part of the vehicle.
On a four-wheel drive vehicle that has a configuration like the above, the driving force generated by the engine is transmitted to the transfer mechanism through the transmission, divided at the transfer mechanism, and transmitted to the rear propeller shaft and the front propeller shaft respectively. Then, the driving force is transmitted from the drive shaft to the front wheels and the rear wheels respectively through each of the front and rear differential gears.